


as the light pours through

by wolfgxngs



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short n sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 04:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfgxngs/pseuds/wolfgxngs
Summary: Arya is the first to wake up, and all she can do is look at him





	as the light pours through

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this is lmao i used to write a lot and i'm trynna get back into it so please leave any thoughts/criticisms/anything relevant!! i was originally trying to work on a different one-shot but this idea would NOT leave my head so i had to write it down.

Arya cannot remember the last time she felt this content.

She is lying on her bed peacefully, the white sheets are crumpled yet warm and cosy enough to combat the chill coming from the crisp winter air. Birds outside begin a morning song and the sun starts creeping up in the sky.

She stares at the boy beside her, for he is the reason for this feeling of serenity. Even though his eyes are shut, she remembers the colour, has memorised its every speck. How they shine when he is trying to be mad at her, and how comforting they become when she is angry or sad. And how much they remind her of home. _My home with him._

It has not always been easy for them. She remembers the early days, how stubborn and brash she had been. How could he love her? She had been so mean... so seemingly _un_ loveable. Yet he had found a way. He had been stubborn too, she supposed. But a different kind of stubborn, moreso _for_ than _against_ , he had shown the kind of care and willingness that Arya had seen only a handful of times before. _I am so lucky, so lucky..._ The birds stop singing.

When he first saw her, he was enthralled. She was prettier to him than anyone had ever been before, and she had a roughness about her that mirrored himself. He had called her a lady, the first time he spoke to her, and she had kicked him in the shin. She always turns red when they tell the story, but he always glows with pride. _My wolf_ he would say, _my beautiful, fierce wolf._

They have both experienced loss in life, and perhaps that is why they cling so tightly to one another. She lost both her parents when she was still growing, and he never even knew his. His upbringing was brutal and harsh, yet hers had been cushy and supported. _Who needs parents when we have each other, for she is the only family I have ever known._

He awakens and stares back at her, unspoken words of love pour out from one another. They crack a smile, and the birds outside the window are chirping once more. Her hand reaches out and cups his face, soft skin soaked in adoration. She traces a scar on his cheek, barely there to the naked eye. She knows him as well as she knows herself. _"I love you so"_ said the wolf to the bull, and their day begun.


End file.
